Desire
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: As with any common romance right now I'll make sure he falls for it.
1. Perfect Crime

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Desire

Or Cantarella

**Somewhere in a world different from ours there lived a very beautiful man. And this man had dark hair with lightning yellow highlights and dark skin that hinted to a Hispanic or Native American or Biracial heritage. This man had deep purple eyes that could suck you in if you looked into them for long enough. And this man had recently been hired by our star, a young man with silver hair that looks like he was kissed by winter and yellow eyes that reflected quite an animal nature. There are many players to this story, an older man of forty with snow white hair and skin and aquamarine eyes, a trickster with flame air and green eyes that looked like they belonged to the greatest tricksters of all, a young woman with light blue hair and similarly yellow eyes that reflected innocence and bliss and several other persons. This is a tale of longing and desire and misplaced affections. Welcome to Cantarella.**

Another dull meeting. All of them are dull. Rather than get some decent conversation and arguments it's always 'yes Mr. Schroeder, as you wish Mr. Schroeder'. It gets boring fast. The only one to still doubt my judgment are those that are aware of my … tastes. Even then they only meekly suggest that I do not do things and shrink when I ask them why not. Cowards, I am surrounded by cowards. It is meaningless to always say yes. But then again everything is rather meaningless, do you not agree? Well of course not, you wouldn't be here if I you thought life was meaningless. I walk down the hall to speak with a new employee that Director Godwin hired without my expressed permission. I wonder who he hired, another woman probably. The entire office except for me and him and that obnoxious clown are female. He obviously has certain tastes in them because they all look rather the same to me. Disgusting. I continue to walk as the ever present click of shoes scares the employees and they scamper like cockroaches under a lamp. I smirk at the secretary, a woman in her thirties with light blue hair and yellow like much like my own but pathetically scared. Her name was, Mikage, Sanguine?

"You, what is your name?" I ask.

"Mikage Sagiri."

"You are not fired."

"Um, okay? Thank you?"

"Shut up."

I continue walking towards Director Godwin's office ignoring the blonde, red heads and bluenettes. I walk in still not looking up from my papers.

"Right let's get this over with, we have passed out quota of Asian and White women so unless you just happen to be a Black or Hispanic woman we can not hire you. Of course Director Godwin wouldn't pressure me to hire you unless you were his type so I assume you are an Asian woman of twenty to thirty with a peculiar hair and/or eye colour and a strong work ethic and breasts of a D or larger. You also have large eyes and are very eager to help. Oh and are not afraid of clowns but everything else." I rant.

"Actually I am a Black and Hispanic man of twenty to thirty with a peculiar hair and eyes colour. My work ethic is strong and I do not have breasts and I'm pretty sure my eyes are the same size as yours and I suppose I am eager. Oh and I am not afraid of anything except needles and parasites in my eyes. And don't worry about me have affairs with my Dad." A deep masculine voice says.

I splutter for a bit and finally take my eyes off the paper. He is indeed how he described himself. Quite beautiful, Director Godwin knows my tastes and he dares to wave a perfect specimen in front of my face? Oh well what happens next is on his own head.

"Ah, well then you have the job by default. Also don't sew me for sexual harassment you are the one of the only four males in this building and the girls get excited." I flippantly say.

He blinks and nods.

"What's your name?"

"Dragan Godwin."

"Ah. I am Harald von Schroeder but you know that don't you."

"Yes, I do."

I walk off flipping him a sly smirk.

I walk outside the building; it's late at night and hard to see where my car is. The white of it's frame illuminates itself enough so I may see the general area around it. I walk with my signature click. I open the door and the soft yellow lights illuminate the grey of the interior. I step in and close the door gently behind me. I pull out my keys and push them into the lock. The car comes to life in an instant and I am driving down the road to my house. I smile at the thought of what comes next. I pull into my driveway and laugh at the sound of the crunching of gravel. I can afford much better. I park my car inside the garage as white as everything else I own. After closing the garage door I click and crunch as I walk to the back door. Opening the door I flip on the lights bathing the white room in yellow. The maids have left and only my … friend is sitting here.

"Have a good day Harald?" he asks.

"Yes Brave. I have found another person that suites my tastes. I would like your help." I reply.

"Who is it Harald?! TELLL MEEEEEE!" He screams.

"Director Godwin's son Dragan."

"Director Godwin has a son? IS HE SEXY!"

"Well I wouldn't have said he was if he wasn't."

"Oh yeah."

Brave smiles and takes me into his room. I get mildly annoyed at the carpeted floors due to the fact that he only got them so I wouldn't click in his room. He pulls out a small vial of something.

"This is a powerful drug specially designed so that you can be the only man able to resist it. I call it The Tricky. It'll make them fall fast asleep in mere seconds. And since you're graciously letting me live in your house you can have it for free!" Brave chirps.

"As with any common romance I'll make sure he falls for it." I mumble to myself.

I take the vial and place it in my pocket. All of this is his fault not mine. Director Godwin is aware of my tastes and desires so it isn't my fault. Taunting me, teasing me with something, someone I can't have! As with any common romance they always fall for it. I promise that this time I won't leave behind any trace.


	2. Poker Face,Gumi Style

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Desire

Or Cantarella

Many days have passed since that night. More dull meeting where the only thing I could thing about was Dragan. He's not like all the others, he's has so much more fire. Fire that burns with an unknown passion. I see one of the female employees Akiza Iyazoi talking to him.

"So hey do you wanna, you know, be my, uh, um, date for the party?" She asks him like a scared sheep.

"Yes! If you ask so nicely there's no way I'll refuse!" Dragan says with a smile.

And no. This will not do. Options are, Murder her, Murder her!, MURDER HER!, or remain calm and stick to the plan. I am leaning towards MURDER. I take out my cellphone and call Brave.

"Oh what do you want! I was about to get laid!" Brave screams.

"I am going to murder an employee unless you come down here and stop me." I answer.

"Oh. I thought it was something stupid like you already murdered her. What did she do?"

"She is hitting on the man I am going to kidnap and drug."

"There is something so very wrong with you. Nya~."

"I thought that was obvious."

I sit on my hands and close my eyes ignoring the urges to axe the girl/Godwin in the face. This is all Director Godwin's fault. He would be fired if he wasn't the guy with all the evidence of my tastes. When Brave gets here I have already hatched a plan.

"Let them go to the party. I will go too and fire Akiza causing her to flip out and go and bother Director Godwin and then drug Dragan's drink. You are my fake date." I explain.

"Great, getting me wrapped up in one of your … meals again." Brave replies.

"Why yes I am."

I get on with business and await the fateful moment. When the time comes to get ready for the event I search around in my closets a bit. I lift up a white suit with a pink shirt and start putting it on. Brave walks in wearing a pair of brown shorts, a white shirt and a Hawaiian shirt. On his nose is a pair of brown sunglasses. He throws a gold chain at me.

"Your pimp chain!" He chuckles.

"Cute."

"I know I am!"

I put it on and look in the mirror. I look fairly casual. I smirk at the thought of him and walk with a click out the back door. Brave skips behind me. I open the passenger seat door and gesture to Brave to get in in. He hops in and gives em an extra vial of The Tricky.

"In case you screw up!" Brave says.

I buckle myself with that click that I love to hear. We drive as the GPS tells me the obvious in the most annoying female voice they could have created. Brave hums to himself and begins to tap his foot in tune to the music on the car radio. When we arrive at the place Brave gets out first and runs to open the door to me. I smirk and walk with a click after every step to the door. I open it and walk in watching as Dragan and that girl dance and chat with each other. Director Godwin is sitting on a sofa with a slightly inebriated look on his face and the secretary woman on his knee. I walk closer to Dragan as my breathing gets heavy and if he knew what I was thinking he would have quite a shock. I tap him on the shoulder and ask him if I may cut in. He says yes of course. I dance with Akiza and lean in close to whisper something in hereear.

"Fired." I mumble.

And she stars at me with Bambi eyes and blinks them. Tears come to her face as she runs past. I smirk and walk over to Dragan.

"Your date appears to have left." I mention.

"What? Oh. Hi Mr. Schroeder." He says.

"Please call me Harald."

"Only if you call me Dragan." He flirts.

How would anyone be so cruel to taunt me like this? We banter back and forth for a while and he gets up to use the bathroom. I pull out the vial of The Tricky and pour it into his drink. Even if it had been a potent poison he would have drank it all. My breathing gets heavy again as he walks back. Dragan sits down in front of me and picks up his drink. He swallows it all.

"I think I drank too much. Could you take me somewhere to recover?" He asks.

"Of course."

I let him lean on me as I take him to an upstairs bedroom. I hear moans emancipate from the room next door. I push Dragan against the bed and his eyes are dull. Glad to see it's working.

"You are a man of my tastes." I whisper into his ear.

Dragan is still conscious enough to register that but not enough to do anything about it. I unbutton his jacket, a black cotton one. I smirk and Brave comes in.

"Interrupting something am I?" Brave asks.

"No. You can stay if you want."

"KAY!"

I put my hands against the bottom of his shirt and pull it upwards, admiring the muscle while I do it. I begin to kiss him. Dragan moans out loud as I do it and so does Brave. I really am good. I trail my fingers up and down all the scars on his figure and all the marks. I kiss him and that's when the door opens a slightly inebriated Rex Godwin surveys the scene.

"Do I get a promotion if I walk away right now?" He asks.

"Yes."

Brave chuckles at that.

"Cruel and greedy bastard isn't he?" Brave asks.

I begin to play with his nipples and he moans again. I start to unzip his pants and smirk. I stop for a minute to think about how I'll go about this. Perhaps I could make him...

"I didn't really drink it." Dragan interrupts.

"Wh-what?" I stutter.

"I pretended to so I could have you. My father and I made an agreement, he'd hire me if I get you to give him a promotion. I thought you should know. Ever since I saw you on the news I knew that you would be a man of my ... tastes. " He smiles.

I smirk in return. And the entire world goes dim as I find a man that finally understands my tastes. Perhaps we'll be a crime trio. I'd love that. Our three combined moans drown out everything else including the panicked look on Mikage Sagiri's face as she flings open a door.

"THE PAPARAZZI ARE HERE!" She screams.

"Don't worry, I won't leave any trace."


	3. Cendrillion

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Desire

Or Cantarella

It has been several years since we met and I have loved every minute. You and I in our passion play. Brave occasionally joining in. I fired your father and that red-haired girl. I think I am in love with you. It's not right for a man like me. I like you far too much to let you go. I have found a man and this time we will share. I replay the damning conversation in my head. It seemed like such a good idea. I stand here in an orange jumpsuit that clashes dreadfully with the rest of me. Brave looks good in his. You stand with your fired father in normal clothes. I didn't, don't want you to go down with the rest of us. So let me remind you how it all happened:

"_I have found a man and this time we'll share." I said to you._

"_Ah who is it?" You asked with joy._

"_A man named Jack Atlus. He is really cute. He has purple eyes like yours and pale skin. He looks like he could be albino. We are going to use The Tricky on him."_

"_That sounds good. I bet this will bring us even closer."_

_And when you finished you kissed me on the head. I almost told you I loved you. That would have ended badly. _

"_I love you." I muttered after you left the room._

_I walked up the creaking staircase to Brave's room and opened the door with s smiling face. He was sitting on his bed with his eyes flitting like a wingless butterfly. I smiled at him and he smiled back._

"_Dragan and I are going to bond." I said._

"_Nice. So I see ya need some of my best stuff!" He laughed._

"_Yes. We are going for a man named Jack Atlus." I told him._

_We walked over to his special vault and he typed in a pass code that I did not see. His fingers quickly opened the door with a certain flare that I have grown to enjoy. He pulled out a solitary bottle of a translucent purple liquid. _

"_This is far more potent then The Tricky. I call it Blackwing." Brave chirped with pride._

"_Excellent, nothing must go wrong." I told him._

"_Nothing will." He assured me._

Where did that get me? I suppose he tempted fate with his careless words. I have always been a superstitious man and paranoid man. For all I know he ratted me out. I feel ill. The judge with spiky black hair and a metal mask covering a part of his face brought his gavel down.

"How do you plead?" he asks with an uncaring voice.

"Guilty." I answer.

My lawyer, a man with white and silver hair looks shocked.

"And you Brave Gretchen?" The judge asks.

"Guilty as well."

The prosecutor with blonde hair with a purple band up front smiles.

"Then you've made my job easy boys." He says.

"Frankly I don't give a damn. I did it and it felt good." I say.

Brave laughs.

"My drugs are good aren't they?" He giggles.

The prosecutor sneers at us and are lawyer blubbers. I stand up and walk away only to be blocked by the barrister with long blonde tresses.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asks with a French accent.

"Anywhere but here." I sigh.

I get ushered by her and her large partner with grey and pink hair back to my seat. Brave chuckles.

"Well that was amusing Harald! Who knew you could make this farce called trail interesting!"

I stand still as Mr. Tenor and Mr. Kaito get into an argument with Judge Zone. Something about me obviously protecting someone. They are right after all. I want to protect you. You have very hot blood and wanted Jack too much.

"_I love you, you know." You whispered to me._

"_I love you as well." I breathed back._

_The fluids on me and your gentle hands made me feel real. I felt like heaven. I love the way you look at me. The way you feel. I love the way you don't care who or what I sleep with. The way you join into the crimes committed by the beautiful me. I want you in every way. I thought to myself. I walked with my signature clack to my car. After driving for a bit I went to my office. Your father, Director Godwin was sitting there._

"_So how much money am I getting now?" He asked._

"_None."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means you're fired. I am promoting your son in your place. And Yeager is the new head of your department. Clear out your office and take your floozy secretary with you." _

"_Oh you're going to regret that little boy."_

And I did. I messed with someone with all the cards on hand and his secretary had evidence. What a stupid mistake. I am really quite stupid. I look at you and you have tears in your eyes. Your father tries to put a hand on his shoulder and gets it slapped off.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" You snarl.

"Dragan wait…" Director Godwin calls out.

You have already run down and out.

"Alright time to go." The cop with long red hair says in a high pitched voice.

I almost thought he was a girl. I get ushered into a cop car.

Watching you slam your lips against the struggling man was erotic. I was in ecstasy watching you in ecstasy. The boy screamed. Wasn't the plan to drug him and not leave a trace? I couldn't remember anything except the scent of you as you plowed into the man. He screamed as you moaned, moaned for me. The man was covered in your DNA. I erased it and replaced it with mine. I left the drug at the scene of the crime with my fingerprints all over it. I loved the way the man screamed. I didn't want someone like you, someone I loved, love to go.

"_Ah Harald do you like watching me like this?" You asked._

"_Yes. I like you doing anything." I replied._

_You smiled as the man passed out. You went to go take a shower. I replaced the evidence. The sound of my tears hitting the ground was for me and only me. _

_I went back to my house to see cops swarming the place. A large man with a scar sown the side of his face and greasy black hair walked over. _

"_Some guy made a call and said you and this kid called Brave Gretchen were raping people with a special drug." He said._

"_Yes that's true." I replied._

If you get caught then Brave and I will be free you know. The company doesn't go to my stepbrother Kiryu. But I wouldn't give up your freedom for anything. You walk in with your feet hitting the ground with a stomp and a kick. You pick up the phone and call me.

"Hello." You say.

"Hello."

"I am going to confess. I know there's still traces of evidence."

"But…"

"I know you will still be convicted for being a criminal accessory but it's better than the rape charges."

"No. I will be unhappy without you. Please don't sacrifice yourself for me."

"It's for the good of everyone."

He hangs up and I bang against the plastic, screaming. I get pulled off by a prison guard with spikey orange hair two feet tall.

"Stop that." He growls.

"_Your father got me jailtime. I am going to plead guilty." I told you._

"_No. You are not. There isn't any evidence!" You replied._

"_I planted some of my DNA on Jack Atlus." I said._

_You stared at me. I laughed and smiled. You ran off to your father. I suppose you two got into a fight. I silently murmur,_

"_I love you, you know."_

We get released because Mr. Tenor is an excellent lawyer. The charges are dropped on us and you are taken instead. Your father glares at me and I shrug him off. As so as I am away from you I let myself cry. I love you, I love you, I love you, love you, love you, love you, you, you, you. That's all that runs through my mind. I don't think I can breathe so much as function without you.

"_It's alright. You shouldn't go down. I love you." You said to me._

_A hand, Brave's pulled me away as you were taken. We stood in the farce that is trial as you were interrogated and hated._

"_What do you plead?" Asked Judge Zone._

"_Guilty of course!" You grinned._

_Your father spluttered. _

"_It was nice of Harald to cover for me but honestly I am the only sinner in this three-way!" you screamed._

_My tears were visible to everyone. I hate to cry in front of you. You laughed and I cried. In this risky game hardly anyone ever wins. I win far too often, I won my freedom and Brave's. You are sadly unlucky._

I remembered thinking to myself. I watch as you are taken to prison. The time ticks by infinitely slow. I visit you and you smile.

"So Harald has does it feel?" You ask.

"What feel?"

"Your first love."

"It feels great."

We chat for hours on end. I feel less lonely. And even though you'll always be here I feel like we are still together. This was a risky game. I just want you to know I love.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Me three!" Brave says interrupting.

And I walk away as you smile and Brave smiles too. In this farce we call life I win and you lose but you win me so it's even isn't my love?


End file.
